Falconer AA Tank
The Falconer AA Tank is a tank in Just Cause 4. Appearance It's a light tank with a four-barreled turret for shooting down low-flying aircraft. The tank also has 8 missile launcher tubes, but these do not function in the game. The engine is at the back and the sprocket wheel is at the front, indicating that the gearbox is at the front. This layout was very common for armored vehicles until WW2. The tracks have 6 road wheels and an identical idler. They also have 5 small wheels to hold the track up. The sides have thin mudguards that break off easily when damaged. The hull front is asymmetrical with some type of vent-like thing on the right and a hatch on the left. The hatch can be broken off to reveal cut-out with some mechanical parts. There is a hatch on the left, above a presumable drivers seat, but Rico enters through the turret. The engine-deck at the rear is a little higher than the rest of the hull, but it doesn't obstruct rearward gunfire. The turret has guns on the sides and non-functional missile launchers under the guns. The turret roof has 2 hatches: a round one on the left (that Rico uses) and an angular one on the right. There are two antennas on it too. A stationary radar antenna and a 1 meter spire. It incorporates the chassis of an american M8 light tank, turret of the West-German Flakpanzer Gepard and elements of the Soviet 2K22 nose radar. Performance It's very fast for a tank. The guns fire relatively quickly, but much too slow when compared to any real weapon of its type. The tank has 300 units of ammunition, which is only 75 per gun, which is very few, but it can easily blow up most vehicles with a single hit and helicopters and other tanks with 3 to 4 hits. It likely has the highest combat effectiveness of all JC4 ground vehicles. It can drive up to 139 km/h, but it's very slow to reach that speed. The maximum reverse speed is 63 km/h. The tank can turn around on the spot, but like the other tanks, the tracks are spinning in the wrong directions as it does this. See more at Just Cause 4 Bugs and glitches. Versions and locations Black Hand version: *Can be found in Próspero Tanques. *Has to be hijacked in the mission Windwalker: Diversion. *Can be found at Aeropuerto General Benitez. *Can be found during the mission "Qacha Breakout". Army of Chaos version: *Probably at the front in some areas. Not near the start of the game. *Is unlocked for supply drop after completing the mission Training: Sacred River. Wreck: *At many junkyards among wrecks of civilian vehicles. *Sometimes at the front. Los Demonios version: *Appears in the mission Extermination as something to destroy. This one isn't really driven. It's a stationary AA weapon. Trivia *As an armored vehicle with a gun-based anti-aircraft armament, it's the successor to the Harland DTWV-2 AA gun and the Ballard Centronel AAWV - 21 from Just Cause. Gallery Falconer AA Tank (front).png|Front. The hatch on the front wall has been broken off, revealing the dark cut-out area. Falconer AA Tank (left front corner).png|Left front corner. The mudguards have broke off, revealing the top of the track. Falconer AA Tank (rear).png|Rear. JC4 AA tank.png|Wreck and Black Hand versions, as seen for the first time in game trailers. JC4 AA tank (right front corner, pre-launch video).png|In some pre-launch gameplay video. JC4 AA tank (right side, pre-launch video).png|In some pre-launch gameplay video. Falconer AA tank.png| Windwalker Diversion (tank delivery).png|As seen in the mission Windwalker: Diversion. Windwalker Diversion (deliver the tank to this construction site).png|As seen in the mission Windwalker: Diversion. Windwalker Diversion (keep them busy).png|As seen in the mission Windwalker: Diversion. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles